


nobody's darling but mine

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Sam eventually realizes that there's a limit to pining for your best friend, especially when someone else is hitting on him right in front of your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody's darling but mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for a meme on tumblr - anon wanted Jon/Sam and _jealous kiss_. There's... really nothing more to it XD the title is from Emmyloy Harris, I own nothing and for once I figured poor Domeric could show up and be less of a jerk than his brother when he's let down.

“He’s hitting on him.”

“I can  _see_  that, Ygritte,” Sam groans as he looks at the other side of the bar, where Jon is more or less trying to fend off this guy from the soccer team that he’s been complaining about for ages. As in, ‘he always hits on me and I’m so not interested  _why_ ', but since Jon is too nice and he doesn’t want to  _make things tense_  he never really managed to turn him down for good - also Jon says the guy’s brother creeps him out way too much and he seems like the only not deranged person in the entire family, so he’s not even trying to  _get to know him better_. Never mind that as far as Sam sees the guy is pretty attractive and not bad at all, but still, Jon looks like he’d rather be anyone but  _there_.

“Tarly, for fuck’s sake, didn’t you guess that maybe she thinks  _you_  should do something about it?” Pyp sounds utterly exasperated, and  _fine_ , maybe Sam has been pining for Jon since middle school and they’ve known since then, but - he’s been  _pining_  for a reason.

“And why should  _I_  do that? I mean - I don’t - he wouldn’t -”

“Oh, not  _again.”_ Grenn doesn’t even try to hide the theatricals and bangs his head down against the table.

“Sam,  _seriously_ , this is getting… a bit pathetic. I mean, I don’t want to say  _you_  are pathetic, but -”

“Don’t apologize, you’re right. He’s pathetic,” Ygritte says as she pats Gilly’s shoulder in approval. “ _Seriously_ , Sam, those two months we were friends with benefits or whatever the hell you call it these days, he was pining worse than you and I’m pretty damn sure it wasn’t for a girl. Or for  _Domeric Bolton_. Anyway he’s not going to mind if  _you_  do that, and since  _you_  are his best friend and he’s too stunted to just tell that guy to go fuck himself I’m not letting you have a moment of peace until you act on it.  _Got it_?”

And the thing is - Ygritte is damn near terrifying when she gets like this, and  _everyone else_  is looking at him like they’ll physically push him if he doesn’t go for it, and - right.  _Right_. He raises up his hands, stands up from his seat and heads for the bar, where Jon is still more or less holding on to the drinks he was getting for the both of them and  _still_  not being able to move past Domeric Bolton. Who’s - pinching Jon’s cheek?  _What_?

Well,  _fine_ , he’ll just go for it. At best, everyone has a laugh about it, at worst, he apologizes to Jon and Jon will get over it. And for once in his life he  _can_  try and not overthink things, right?

He walks past Bolton and up to Jon, who sends him a frankly relieved look the moment he sees him.

“Oh, Sam, sorry if it took me ages getting the drinks but -” he starts, obviously looking for a way out.

And Sam could give him the easy way out, but - but damn it, if anything at least he’s going to remember this one instance, right?

“I get it,” Sam replies as amiably as he can, and he really hopes that his fingers don’t look like they’re shaking as he grasps at Jon’s t-shirt and hauls him forward.

And - the thing is that Jon could as well move away, but he doesn’t and they’re kissing a moment later, and he can hear Domeric Bolton’s surprised  _oh_  from his left side, and - fine, the moment Jon parts his lips Sam figures it’s now or never and so he slips tongue inside and Jon _kisses back_  and damn it, since he’s here and he’s done it and Jon’s playing along he might as well make the most of it.

They only break apart when he hears Ygritte  _whistle_ , damn her, and when they do Jon’s cheeks are flushed and Sam has to catch the beer glass that he was almost dropping.

“Oh,” Domeric says again, “you could have told me, you know. No hard feelings.”

“Eh, I know, but I’ve never been that great at this kind of thing,” Jon blurts, but the guy seems to get it and just backs off to his table.

And then -

“I should probably apologize,” Sam says, but then Jon stares straight at him and the words die in Sam’s mouth.

“Did you mean that? Don’t lie.”

“Uh… yes?” He honestly doesn’t know what to expect.

“ _Good_ ,” Jon says then, and  _waitamomentwhat_  is everything Sam can think before he’s pressed up against the bar and Jon’s kissing him again and he can hear that it’s not just Ygritte whistling by now.

Right. He’ll think about the specifics later. For now he’s definitely  _not_  trying to get out of this anytime soon.

 

End.


End file.
